In the rain we met
by Foyiwae
Summary: What happens when a injured Ryou is found in the streets by none other than Seto Kaiba and what happens when Bakura finds his protective streak? SK x RB also YB x RB
1. The rain dances on your features

**The rain fell softly, running down the metal fences, and one boys pale face. As the rain fell heavier the boys sobs grew louder. "Why so weak?!" came the sneer in his head. "Go away!" he whispered, the fear was obvious in his voice. "You heard me hikari, your weak" Ryou winced at the word. "Please 'Kura, I am not in the mood, please leave me alone" The spirit rolled his eyes and disappeared, he would let his host off for now. **

He got up carefully, his back was still sore, the multiple scars on his back were bleeding again, it was his fathers fault. He stumbled out into the main street, no one was around, not even cars, not until the limo drove by. Ryou collapsed to the ground and the young boy gasped. "Seto, did you see that!" the limo stopped and Seto sighed. "Your never going to stop bugging me if we don't collect him" he snarled nodding to two of his guards, who ran out and picked the boy up. "Hey isn't that Ryou Bakura?" Mokuba muttered. "Oh goody, I have a nut job in my limo (!)" Seto said sarcasticly, "Lets go!" the limo sped off again quickly, and Mokuba was not the only one with a worried look on his face, Kaiba's usual stotic features hid a small glimmer of worry.

- - - -

Ryou gasped as he woke up in a bed. "Where am I?!" he whispered looking around. Seto smirked standing up, "Well hello there Bakura, mind telling me what you were doing lying in the middle of the street unconscious ?" Ryou backed up to the wall. "Sorry Mr Kaiba sir, I must have fainted" he muttered the last part, keeping his eyes averted to the bed. "What happened to you being psychotic?" The rich male smirked once more, "I never knew you had any manners at all," Ryou blushed softly. "I am sorry sir, anyway thank you so very much for looking after me, but I have to get back home," he muttered getting up, before a rough hand was placed on his shoulder. "Not while you were in this state, I got a doctor to check you over, may I ask what caused the scars on your back?" His voice was soft, but still uncaring and showed no emotion.

Ryou gasped, he had to use the same excuse he used for gym and other things. "I fell down some stairs and landed on rough stones" he muttered. "Those don't look like stone marks to me, if you don't want to tell me that is fine, it will just make me less likely to let you go when you are in that state" he shrugged. "We will wait until your healed anyway" he smirked. "Can I please phone my father then, tell him where I am" If his father found out he would come to collect him. Though the man was an abusive bastard he still worried about him, now and again anyway.

"Yes of course you may, go ahead" Seto smirked handing him his mobile. Ryou looked at it curiously before he called his father. "Hello father, I wont be home for a while, I have a really bad back and this man is treating me. It is okay you do not have to come see me!" he said quickly. "Oh okay, goodbye father" he muttered hanging up. "Thank you very much sir" he smiled softly bowing his head. "Yeah whatever, now tell me, how did you get those scars"

"My father is an alcoholic," he whispered. "When he gets angry, he likes to take it out on me, these are the marks from his most recent beating" he shrugged. Seto stepped back, a look of pure disgust and a combined look of horror on his face. "You are not going back to that man ever" he snarled. "But...!" "No buts Bakura," he hissed. "This room can be yours, if that man does those things to you I am calling the police, there is nothing else I can do" he whispered.

Ryou gasped and got up grabbing his arm. "Oh please don't, he will punish me for sure" he muttered. "You should not be up" Seto sighed, "Look I will protect you, there will be no way he can get to you, I promise" He picked him up and put him back in the bed. "Trust me on this" he smiled softly. Ryou could not help it, he hugged the other man tightly. "Thank you, thank you very much" he whispered before he realized what he was doing. "Oh I am sorry" he muttered pulling back. "It is okay, I do not mind at all" he whispered hugging him back. "I will always protect you Ryou, always" Ryou kissed him softly on the cheek, making Seto pulled back in shock. Ryou covered his hands over his mouth. "I am sorry again," he bowed his head low. "It is okay" he repeated before he pulled him into a kiss. "Your lips are sweet" he purred. Ryou blushed, turning his cheeks a soft pink. "Heh you are so sweet," he sighed hugging him. "Will you let me get your father locked up?" he asked. "If you help me, and look after me?" he smirked hugging him tightly. "It is a nice feeling having someone that cares Seto, honest"

- - - -

How did he end up in a court room. He was next to Seto the whole time, he really did not like this. Finally he saw his abuser of many years, his father. "All rise for the honorable Judge Stevens"

The court session felt so long, but finally they had all the evidence they needed to lock his father up for life, the murder of his mother, the murder of his uncle and the abuse he suffered. He cried into Seto's shoulder, "He is gone, I am free" he whispered. "Now, since you are still underage Mr Bakura, I will need to put you into care," Seto glared at the man. "I am capable of looking after him, everyone knows that!" he snapped loudly. "Yes Mr Kaiba we know, we will need you to sign out forms then, if you want to legally look after him" he sighed. Kaiba smirked and wrapped his arm around Ryou's waist. "You are coming home with us darling" he chuckled. Mokuba smirked and hugged Ryou. "I am glad you won Ryou, and I am glad you get to stay with us" Seto nodded, "You are a welcomed member of our family Ryou, and you always will be"

- - -

He was finally alone, to congregate his thoughts. Seto had been with him all day, and he had never got a moment to himself. "Well hikari, I suppose I should congratulate you for sticking up for yourself," that was the only disappointment, the spirit had not left him. "Thanks 'Kura, I think" he frowned. "Heh, maybe you have got a bit of evil in you after all Ryou, lets just see where this takes you. Remember though, I will never leave you as long as you live, and as long as I am in this body, that is for ever" he cackled evilly. "Well, you always know how to ruin my life 'Kura" he muttered. "And maybe I should kill your precious Kaiba, we could take over easily, rule the world from this angle.

Ryou gasped, "Oh please Bakura don't, don't ruin my life just now!" he whispered. "I can do what I want Ryou, now get some rest, your dear knight is probably going to look after you all day tomorrow as well. I enjoy the peace, I get to think of dangerous things, as well as world domination. Just wait until I get my own body Ryou, just you wait" he hissed. "Good night 'Kura, enjoy your plans" he smirked blocking the mind link, he knew he could not get to him, not when he was so happy. He drifted off into a dreamless sleep for the first time in years. While the dark part of him was thinking of a way to ruin Ryou's life, and bring himself to power.

**Foyiwae**: You like it? You know you do. I do not own any of the characters in this story except from The Honorable Judge Stevens and Ryou's father (ish) I own his evilness anyway :)


	2. I treasure you for ever, my precious

'Bakura's thoughts'

'_Ryou's thoughts_'

_Bakura speaking to Ryou through the mind link_

"_Ryou speaking to Bakura through the mind link_"

He awoke with a start, his breathing ragged and sweat trickling down his forehead, in his mind he saw one face, the face of Ryou's father. He was sneering at him, cackling. Deep down he had won, that he could still taunt Seto, Seto hated it when he did not win.

Slipping out of bed he walked over to the window, looking down on the streets of Domino, his kingdom. He was going to get Mr Bakura, he was going to make sure he was dead. That would wipe that horrible smirk off his pale lips.

* * *

Ryou's eyes opened softly, he smiled at the feeling of the warm blankets, his own bed, soft mattress, all of which he did not receive at home. Feeling the friction against one of his scars he sat up quickly with a loud yelp. Within seconds Seto was by his side, "Are you ok? What happened?" Ryou flinched, he wanted to hide behind the covers. "I just rubbed against my scar, nothing important Mr Kaiba sir" he whispered looking down. Kaiba rolled his eyes and touched Ryou's chin. "No need to be so formal with me, I wont bite you, I promise" He chuckled softly and Ryou relaxed, glad to hear the CEO so happy. "Mr.... I mean Seto, if it is not to much trouble is it possible to get a drink of apple juice." He kept his head down at all times, he probably seemed so rude right now, he did not want to be rude to the man that had shown him kindness. The one that had shown him love.

_Oh please_ The spirits voice made him sigh. _"Please Bakura, wait until Kaiba has left before you start talking to me"_ "Ryou are you ok?" Ryou snapped back into reality and saw Seto looking at him confused. "I asked you if you would like fresh or squash?" Ryou bowed his head quickly. "I am so sorry, please forgive my ignorance, I would like fresh, no bits, if that is not too much hassle of course" Seto just smirked and ruffled his hair. He pulled him into a soft kiss and hugged him tightly. "I will bring it up for you, please try to rest, yesterday was tough, today might be rougher" he whispered. "You are still ill, being in the rain made you like this, that and the condition your father left you in increased your illness, you would have been fine but I am not taking any chances" He pulled away from him and smiled softly, "You just get some rest" he whispered walking out.

_Well at least you are loved by someone_ The spirit appeared in front of him. Ryou gasped and inched back immediately. "Please Bakura I will do anything you want, don't hurt me" The spirit sighed and sat on Ryou's bed, invisible to everyone else only Ryou could see and feel him. Bakura wrapped his arms around the younger. "I have feelings for you landlord, I love you" he whispered, kissing down his neck. Ryou sighed, he had loved the other for along time. No matter how much he was abused, how much he was tormented, the spirit offered relief. "Bakura, I love you as well but not in that sense, you are my dark, apart of me, I cannot love you because of that" He squirmed trying to pull away from the spirit, who had his arms tightly wrapped around him. "Landlord I am not releasing you, you are my love, if that man touches you then I swear there will be hell to pay!" Ryou squirmed again. "Please Bakura I want to be free, I want to make my own decisions and I do not need you to make them for me, I love Seto and I want to stay with Seto forever, there is nothing that you can do or say to stop that, ok?" Bakura's grip tightened instantly and he pulled Ryou closer. "I would sleep if I were you, dear Seto will be angry if you don't and you would not like to make the man who saved your life unhappy hmmm?" Ryou closed his eyes instantly, soon realising how tired he actually was.

The handle sliding from its place made Bakura smirk, but he said nothing, just kept his arms wrapped tightly around Ryou, _his_ Ryou. Once his landlord had gained his trust then he could take over the world, having a beautiful young boy by his side would not hurt, and Seto would be the first to die if he ever laid another hand on Ryou, _his _Ryou.

Once Bakura had a liking for an object or person there was no way he was giving it up easily, and this beauty was his main treasure, it had been a long time since he had fallen for a sweet thing like Ryou, and he had never been in love with a human before, only treasure and rare artefacts.

Seto entered the room with the cup, and smirked when he saw Ryou fast asleep. "Oh you are just the cutest thing ever" He placed the cup down and walked over to Ryou, kissing him on the forehead. Bakura hissed, he knew Seto could not hear him. He would have to get that Yami and his annoying light to separate him, he could do that right? Muttering he disappeared back into his soul room, he could not watch as Seto fell deeper in love with his darling, while he stood on the sidelines, the one who had been with him through everything, he was going to kill Seto, he hated him so much.

**Foyiwae**; I hope you don't mind me focusing on Bakura's emotions, I might do Seto's emotions in the next chapter, though I am not sure.


End file.
